


Пакет для голосування Премії Г'юго 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Премія Г'юго, Про AO3
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Наш Власний Архів) бувномінований на Премію Г'юго цього року за Найкращу книгу про фантастику (Best Related Work)! Це дивовижне досягнення, і ми надзвичайно раді, що учасники голосування Г'юго визнали неймовірну спільну працю, якою і є АО3.Ось деяка інформація про АО3, включаючи походження, деякі основні риси і команду, що робить все це можливим. Ви також можете переглянутияскравий PDF, що ми подали для пакету для голосування 2019!





	Пакет для голосування Премії Г'юго 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/ukrainian/ukrainian_-_archive_stats.png)

### Про AO3

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Наш Власний Архів) — це створений та керований фанатами, неприбутковий, некомерційний архів для перетворчих фанробіт, як, наприклад, фанфікшн, фанарт, фанвідео та подфік. Наш [відкритий початковий код](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) був побудований з нуля фанатами для фанатів, і він функціонує на серверах, що належать нашій материнській неприбутковій [OTW (Організації Перетворчих Робіт)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Наші користувачі — це будь-які фанати: підлітки та бабусі й дідусі, письменники-початківці та професійні автори, — з усіх куточків світу, що створюють фанроботи для фандомів, включаючи [Переможців Премії Г'юго](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Історичні RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [подкасти](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Покемона](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) та багато інших. В той час, як більшість користувачів АО3 використовують англійську, як фандомну мову за вибором, ми запрошуємо їх публікувати та взаємодіяти будь-якою мовою, якою вони хочуть.

Ми пишаємося тим, що надаємо платформу, де будь-які автори можуть публікувати свої роботи без реклами, та не боячись того, що їхні роботи зникнуть. Ми розбудовуємо АО3 та володіємо серверами — ось куди, насправді, іде більша частина нашого [бюджету](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422), — але це не все, що ми та наші суміжні проекти робимо. Ми [рятуємо та зберігаємо фанконтент, що знаходиться в зоні ризику](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Ми надаємо [правовий захист](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/), щоб захистити права фанатів творити, реміксити та перетворювати. І не важливо, чи ти працюєш над епопеєю на сто тисяч слів, чи маєш нашвидкуруч намальований комікс, ми запрошуємо тебе опублікувати та поділитися своєю роботою з фанспільнотою. Більше 1.9 мільйона фанатів відвідують нас щодня, і ми завжди раді новим.

  


### Наша Команда

В [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) є понад 750 волонтерів, майже всі з яких займаються роботою, що значно впливає на АО3. Ми — програмісти, сисадміни, [упорядники теґів](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), підтримка, наглядачі за порядком, перекладачі, [рятувальники архівів](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), юристи та спеціалісти з документації. Ми з гордістю виконуємо нашу роботу і робимо все це безкоштовно.

Ми час від часу також працюємо з сторонніми підрядниками, особливо для того, щоб привнести кардинальні зміни в АО3 так швидко та ефективно, як можливо. Це стало можливим завдяки [щедрим пожертвуванням від наших користувачів та прихильників](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/ukrainian/ukrainian_-_fundraising.png)

Загалом, ми існуємо завдяки фінансуванню та підтримці громади, і ми пишаємося кожною людиною, що робить нашу роботу можливою.

  


### Наше походження

Фандом добре відомий за просування своєї [економіки дарування](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Історично, фанроботами ділилися вільно: стрічки, DVD, книги та зіни передавалися безкоштовно або за плату, і фанати сплачували наперед, коли інші фани того потребували. Розвиток інтернету в 90-х приніс нові та захоплюючі можливості: вперше, фани з усіх куточків світу могли з легкістю спілкуватися один з одним, обговорювати свої фанвподобання і миттєво ділитися своїми фанроботами. Однак, як тільки інтернет став більш розповсюдженим, він став і більш комерційним. Сайти, архіви та соцмережі були місцями для фанатів, що зрештою приносили прибуток не постачальникам фанконтенту, а іншим людям. В той же час, фанати все частіше ставали легкими, видимими цілями для медіа, що зацікавлювали фанів за допомогою веб-серіалів, додаткові матеріалів, ігор та соцмереж.

Все це досягло піку в травні 2007-го, з запуском [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), що представляв собою першу великомасштабну спробу комерціалізувати фанфікшн, і [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) на [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), під час якого понад 500 акаунтів, які визнали порнографічними, було видалено, включаючи блоги переживших зґвалтування та фанспільноти. Багато фанатів зазнали впливу цих видалень; вони втратили історії, коментарі та обговорення, так само, як можливість спілкуватися з іншими фанатами. Фандом раптово зрозумів, що його спільноти залежали від платформ, які отримували прибутки від використання фанатами та контенту, але не пріоритезували і навіть не турбувалися про потреби фанів. Більше того, Фандом усвідомив, що стратегія тривалого успіху залишатися непоміченими медіа компаніями більше не підходила.

Надихнувшись цією атмосферою, astolat написав пост, що потім призведе до появи OTW та AO3. Маючи заголовок [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Чийсь Власний Архів), пост відлунював феміністичний маніфест Вірджинії Вулф: _A Room of One's Own_ (Своя Кімната/Чиясь Власна Кімната), в якому Вулф обговорює необхідність жінки-письменниці мати свої власні гроші та свою власну кімнату. astolat стверджував щось дуже подібне для фанписьменників (та інших фанатів-творців):

> Нам потрібен свій власний центральний архів, щось на кшталт animemusicvideos.org. Щось, що НЕ ховалося б від google чи будь-яких публічних згадок і заздалегідь чітко визначало б законність нашого хобі, в той же час не намагаючись заробляти на IP людей, а зробити його більш доступним для нас, разом, та створити привітний простір для нових фанатів, що має за собою почуття нашої історії та нашої спільноти.

За лічені дні, пост мав сотні коментарів. Деякі люди були захоплені та хотіли допомогти проекту піднятися. Інші почали створювати список, як би вони хотіли, щоб цей архів виглядав, багато ідей з якого залишаються основними догматами нашої роботи:

  * **Некомерційний та Неприбутковий**
    * AO3 був би некомерційним, що означало б жодної реклами та зниження ризику зникнення сайту. Він мав би, відлунюючи [бойовий клич Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "володіти проклятими серверами."
  * **Мультифанатський та Інклюзивний**
    * Для того, щоб АО3 успішно став вмістилищем фандому, йому потрібно було бути всеосяжним та всевключаючим. Роботи всіх рейтингів та вмісту були б дозволені, з попередженнями та теґами, щоб допомогти читачам шукати або уникати делікатних питань відповідно до їхніх вподобань.
  * **Контроль Творця**
    * Багато архівів зробили складним видалення їхніх робіт. Багато онлайн платформ не запобігають відслідковуванню вмісту пошуковими системами. АО3 надавав би творцям можливість вивантажувати та з легкістю видаляти свої роботи, приховувати свій контент від тих, хто не є користувачами АО3, і запобігти додаванню робіт у списки пошукових систем. Це також дозволило б творцям уникати анонімних коментарів та видаляти коментарі за необхідності.
  * **Основні Риси**
    * Багато з пропонованих рис стали невід'ємними для АО3, включаючи його функції теґів та пошуку, можливість завантажувати, влаштовувати фанобміни та створювати рекомендаційні списки. Ми все ще працюємо над іншими, як-от можливість зберігати інші форми медіа прямо на наших серверах.



  


### Деякі Основні Риси

#### Коментарі та Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/ukrainian/ukrainian_-_work_stats.png)

Більшість фанархівів дозволяють коментарі, що дає змогу користувачам спілкуватися з творцями та залишати слова підбадьорення, поцінування чи критики. Ми спарували це з kudos, що працює подібно до лайків та дозволяє користувачам надавати швидку подяку роботам, якими вони насолодились. Постійні користувачі АО3 вже звикли бачити "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Ви вже залишили kudos тут. :))

#### Колекції та Виклики

Колекції дозволяють користувачам збирати роботи чи закладки, що базуються на конкретній темі чи меті, неважливо, чи це улюблений пейринг, чи роботи, засновані на різдвяних епізодах Доктора Хто. АО3 також підтримує два типи викликів: Обмін Подарунками та Промпт Меми. Один із найбільших фандомних обмінів подарунками, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), щорічно відбувається на наших серверах, а різноманітні фанати проводять [інші змагання](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) протягом року.

#### Відкриті Двері

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/ukrainian/ukrainian_-_open_doors.png)

Приблизно 2% робіт AO3 було імпортовано до АО3 нашим суміжним проектом, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Відкриті Двері), який має на меті збереження фанконтенту, що знаходиться в зоні ризику. Ці роботи спочатку зберігалися в [oнлайн архівах, що були в небезпеці закриття](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) і втрати свого вмісту, а зараз зберігаються в спеціальних колекціях на AO3.

#### Завантаження

Всі роботи доступні для завантаження в [п'яти форматах](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), ідеальних для читання на ходу, або коли АО3 анонсував технічну перерву для запланованого техобслуговування.

#### Теги

[Теги](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) є життєво необхідною частиною AO3; вони є тим, що дозволяє користувачам знайти роботи, які вони шукають, незважаючи на пейринг, рейтинг чи тему. Користувачі здатні додавати теги у будь-якому форматі, а наша команда з понад 350 упорядників тегів поєднує ці теги разом у концепти, легко доступні для пошуку. [Вільям Лоренс/Тензин Таркай](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), наприклад, також знайде роботи з тегами Лоренс/Таркай, Тензин Таркай/Вільям Лоренс чи Вілл Лоренс/Таркай. Пов’язані концепти також поєднані: [Космічна Опера](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) і [Космічні Битви](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) можна знайти під метатегом [Космічний простір](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) разом з іншими пов'язаними термінами, як-от [Космонавти](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Космічні кораблі](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) та навіть [Космічні Кити](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Новий та Вартий уваги

AO3 [постійно росте та змінюється](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Ось декілька основних моментів 2018-го року:

  * AO3 виросла на майже 4,000 нових фандомів, 410,000 зареєстрованих користувачів і майже на 900,000 робіт (не кажучи вже про мільйони переглядів, коментарів та kudos). 
    * Ми перевершили і [30,000 фандомів](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555), і [4 мільйони фанробіт](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Відкриті Двері здійснили [11 імпортів архівів](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Пошукові функції AO3 піддалися [значному оновленню](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), що дозволило легший та швидший пошук робіт, теґів, закладок та людей. 
    * Дякуючи новим опціям з фільтрування, користувачі з легкістю можуть створювати специфічні пошуки, включаючи [всі роботи про Шерлока Холмса, опубліковані в 2018 році, довжиною рівно 221 слово](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) та [кросовери «Володаря перснів» та «Гри престолів», що не включають ні Фродо Беггінса, ні Ар'ю Старк](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Ми також надали оновлений список [прихованих операторів пошуку](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) для всіх, хто сподівається покращити пошук ще більше.
  * [AO3 почав підтримувати набір символів UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) у всіх текстових полях. Це не тільки уможливлює кращу підтримку для деяких нелатинських алфавітів, але й надає нам доступ до емоджі! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Ми також [покращили розрахунок слів для китайських, японських та тайських робіт](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Ми оновили нашу систему входу для підвищеної безпеки та ремонтопридатності.
  * Ми оновили наші [Умови Використання](https://archiveofourown.org/tos), щоб відповідати [вимогам Загального регламенту про захист даних](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) Європейського Союзу.




End file.
